


Roni's Mother's Day Surprise

by RonisGirlSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CD/LG MD/LG Mommy Dom, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/pseuds/RonisGirlSQ
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Emma makes her Mommy Breakfast and wakes her up with a surprise.





	Roni's Mother's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an MD/lg story. Sexual content between characters is consensual and between two grown adults. If that bothers you please turn around now. If not please continue and I hope you enjoy this story.

Sleepy jade eyes pop open and an excited giggle leaves her lips, when she checks the date on her phone. It’s Mother’s Day! She thinks, a happy sigh falling from her mouth. She looks over at the sleeping woman next to her. Curly brunette hair wildly spread across the pillowcase. She’s the best mommy ever, Emma thinks as she brushes a light kiss across her cheek and scoots out of bed as quietly as possible.

Roni shifts beside her, but does not become conscious to ask where she is running off too. 

Slipping out of their bedroom, Emma pads down to her playroom and grabs the card she made last night out of her desk drawer. She looks down at the drawing on the front and smiles widely. It’s a picture of her and Roni, sitting on the couch. Big smiles on both of their faces. She heads back out and to the kitchen. Starting the coffee maker Emma plugs her phone into the stereo and turns on some music so she can cook. She wasn’t positive, but Roni said music makes you cook better. Who was she to disagree with Mommy?

Pulling out ingredients for omelets out of the fridge, Emma places them carefully on the island. Mushrooms, peppers, onions, and cheese. Taking out the cutting board and knife, she carefully begins to chop everything up. Just like her Mommy taught her to do. Once finished she put the cutting board and knife into the sink and then took out the eggs. She grabs a big mixing bowl and whisk. She carefully cracks eggs into the bowl before adding the other ingredients into it. Mixing them up thoroughly. 

 

As she worked, there were gentle reminders of Mommy’s warnings. Don’t stand so close to the stove, you could get a burn. Cut patiently, with fingers tucked out of the way of the blade. Little moments where she knew Emma would rush in her bid to eat the finished product. 

“The best things take time little one,” Roni said, arms around her girls waist as she assisted her with pancakes one morning. 

“I don’t have time. My tummy is crying Mommy.” 

The brunette chuckles darkly, kissing the back of blonde curls. “We took time. Didn’t we?” 

Emma giggles thinking about that time as she carefully flips the omelet, not wanting to ruin it when she was so close to finishing her Mommy’s meal. “Patient Emmy,” She whispers to herself as she waits for it to finish cooking. As she waits her body moves to the beat of the music. Hips and butt wiggling as she bobs her head back and forth. Once she determined that it was finished she put it on a plate and set it on a tray she pulls out from the cabinet. Next she takes Roni’s favorite coffee mug down from the rack and carefully pours the hot coffee into it. Placing that next to the plate and silverware she cleans up her mess and heads back upstairs, tray balanced in her hands as she takes measured steps. Using her butt to open the door she slowly pushes it open and giggles when she looks at her still sleeping Mommy.  
Placing the tray down on the bench at the end of the bed she conjures up a bouquet of lilies and places them on the nightstand next to her Mommy. How should I wake her? She asks herself, putting her hands on her hips. She takes a seat on the edge of her side of the bed, leaning down to place sweet kisses to Mommies face. A small crinkle of lips appear but she scrunches her shoulders and shrugs it off. 

It was time for more drastic measures. 

She tugs down the simple cream-colored sheet, over the mesmerizing form of her beloved Mommy. Slowly revealing ample bosom, and Emma’s favorite curve from there to her hips. She traced it frequently with light fingertips, knowing that it drove Mommy nuts. Then the ship rose over Roni’s hips and with a final tug, Emma tossed it to the foot of the bed. Pressing her plump cheeks to tanned flesh and breathing Mommy in. A soft mix of vanilla encouraged her further as she nuzzled against Roni’s hip. Lightly trailing her fingertips down a taut stomach. 

Reveling in the hot skin against her lips. Roni cuddles the pillow next to her. Easing kisses from the side of her hip to just above where Roni will be pushing her shortly. She grins knowing this could easily be the best gift she’s ever given the brunette. Tasting her first thing in the morning will certainly set Emma up for a good day. There is a gentle nipping in the curve of Roni’s hip and Emma doesn’t mind that Roni tries to shrug it off. She does so again a little bit lower to an involuntary moan. That was more what she was looking for as she kisses the apex of Roni’s thighs. 

A breathy sigh escapes unpainted lips, and she releases the pillow. It’s far too early to be awake, given the late night she shared with the blonde. Their Harry Potter Movie Marathon ran consecutively with their sexathon, left her truly shaken. No, she only required a few more minutes. An hour at most. 

Emma’s eyes trace up her Mommy’s body and she grins. She’s fighting it, she thinks as a small chuckle bubbles from her throat. The vibration courses through her lips and onto the little nub she’d taken into her mouth. Her tongue flutter lightly against it as she continues to try and wake her Mommy from dream land. Gentle fingers traces the outside of olive toned thighs, up and over hips, before skirting up towards sensitive breasts. Fingertips tickle and tease nipples until they harden to fine points. Before she cups both in her hands and uses her thumbs to roll them.

Unconsciously, Roni arches into the gesture. “Mommy!” Emma says, intentionally louder than normal. 

“Hm.” Roni says at first then realizes Emma shouting. “What, baby? What’s wrong?” Her eyes flutter open to see that beautiful smiling blonde between her thighs. 

“Hi,” Emma giggles, dipping her tongue to trace between lovely thighs. Using the tip of it to circle around the distended nub, just barely peeking out from under its hood. Lightly suckling it between parted pink lips. Humming in pleasure as the taste of her Mommy lingers on her tongue.

“Don’t let me interrupt your breakfast, dear one.” 

Emma giggles, before trailing her lips and tongue back down to Roni’s entrance. Teasing it before slipping her tongue inside, wiggling it as deep as she can before curling it and finding the front wall. Zeroing in on that spot she continues to curl her tongue against it as she presses in and out. Bringing one hand down from the breasts she was playing with, she gently brushes her thumb against her Mommy’s clit.

It was too early for torture but Roni’s body happily disagrees. Accepting every stroke of tongue and brush against her clit with equal thrill. It ran on autopilot as Emma picked up her torturous pace. 

Removing her mouth from it’s enjoyable task, Emma crawls up Roni’s body, replacing her tongue with two fingers, slowly pushing them inside warm wet heat. Leaning down, blonde curls create a curtain around them as she nuzzles her nose against the soft spot behind her Mommy’s ear. “It’s time to wake up Mommy,” She whispers sweetly. Nipping playfully at the lobe of the ear. “Happy Mommy’s Day.” She adds, her fingers curling and twisting inside of Roni. “I’ve got surprises for you.”

“It doesn’t end here?” Roni asks, chasing after Emma’s lips for a kiss. 

“That wouldn’t be a very good day…” Emma says, bestowing her Mama with the kiss she so desperately wants. Her thumb finding purchase on Roni’s clit again, pressing down against it as she curls her fingers, rubbing them against the front wall. Breaking the kiss, Emma nuzzles against the underside of Roni’s jaw. Running her nose along the tendon there before nipping at her collarbone. Sucking the sting away. “I want to hear everything, Mommy.” 

With a shuddering breath, Roni turned the tables, putting Emma firmly in her position. “Just like that,” Roni nodded, riding the hand being used for her pleasure.

 

Emma moans softly, looking up at Roni using her fingers. She curls them again, sliding her free hand up a thigh before gripping Roni’s hip possessively. Using her strength she sits up spreading her legs behind Roni as she wraps her arm around a thin waist to steady her Mommy. Tilting her head up she captures Roni’s lips again, sliding her tongue along the seam, requesting permission to enter.

“Yours,” Emma whispers, knowing it will cause Roni to ride harder. 

“Mine,” Using Emma’s shoulders to steady herself, and lean forward changing the angle.

Using the new angle Emma tilts her wrist, feeling it connect with a harden nub. She smiles hearing the sharp intake of breath from the woman on top of her. She’s more determined to bring as much pleasure to her Mommy as possible. “Come on Mommy,” she whispers, “Use me to get your pleasure, any way you see fit.” She adds. Using words she knows will drive the brunette wild. Another sharp intake of air fills the room, adding to the beautiful symphony they are creating.

Roni’s hips pick up speed. Her breaths coming in harsh gasps now. Her little one’s words adding to her pleasure. “Suckle Mommy, little one.” She requests. 

Pink lips eagerly comply. Pulling a straining nipple between them, sucking greedily on the nipple captured. The tip of her tongue flicking occasionally against.

“That’s it my love,” Roni whispered. Her hips rocking steadily against the fingers buried deeply inside of her. She could feel the heat coiling low in her belly. The oncoming pressure building, letting her know that this orgasm was going to be exceptional. “Harder little one,” she moaned, unable to keep the noises to herself any longer. “Make Mommy cum baby.”

Sucking harder, Emma moves her free hand to the neglected nipple. Pinching and pulling at it as she adds teeth into the mix against the one trapped in her hot mouth. The fluttering of her Mama’s walls against her fingers warn her just how close the other woman is. Curling her fingers she presses hard on the spongy spot, holding her fingers still as she uses her thumb to press against Roni’s clit.

The onslaught of sensations overwhelm Roni. Her release hitting her swiftly, causing her to cry out and cling to her little one. Moans and incoherent words leaving her lips as wave after delicious wave roll through her. “Oh Em,” she murmurs when she finally slumps against her girl. The teasing nips of teeth and pull of fingers slacking on her breasts. Hearing the wet pop of a little pink mouth pulling from the abused nipple, she shutters when it’s replaced on the nipple that was pulled with eagerness. The soft suckling relaxing and calming her overstimulated body.

Sucking the nipple gently, Emma pulls her fingers free. Rolling so Roni is laying on her side. She continues to suckle, wanting to relax her Mommy once more. Knowing that her suckies are a sure fire way of helping to speed up that process. 

Threading fingers through golden curls, Roni gently runs her fingers through the tangles. Humming as the pleasant sensation of gentle suckling relaxs and sooths her. 

As she feels her Mommy relax, Emma slows her sucking. Bringing her mouth off of the nipple. She scoots herself up level with Roni. Placing a gentle kiss to unpainted lips. “Happy Mommy’s Day.” She whispers again, “I made you breakfast.” 

Roni smiles against the lips pressed against hers. Her little one was so thoughtful. Breaking the kiss, she cups Emma’s jaw, running her thumb along Emma’s bottom lip. “Thank you, my sweet girl.” She whispers. “Let’s see what you brought me, hmm?”

Emma nods excitedly. Moving first to grab the lillies and card off the nightstand. “For you Mommy.”

Laughing Roni takes them, “They are beautiful, just like my Emma.” 

Pink cheeked, Emma moves to the end of the bed and carefully lifts the tray. She moves back up and waits as Roni moves her gifts to the side before placing the tray in her Mommy’s lap. A proud smile on her face as she flicks her wrist, reheating everything since it had grown cold.

“It all looks wonderful,” Roni compliments, digging into her meal. She watches as Emma conjures a coloring book and crayons to her hands.

Laying on her stomach Emma scoots as close to her Mommy as she can, careful to leave enough room so she can eat. She opens her book and begins to carefully color a picture of a horse. Pink tongue poking out between lips. “I’m gonna make this the best Mommy’s day, you’ve ever had Mommy.” Emma declares, not once taking her eyes off of the black crayon in her hand.

“I have no doubt, little one.” Roni aggress, leaning down and brushing her lips against Emma’s temple. “It’s already the best because you are my little girl.”

Emma’s cheeks flush once more. She turns her head and captures Roni’s lips with her own. “I love you Mommy.”

“I love you to, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Brittany. Hope you enjoy. Happy Mother's Day to all mother's out there. In and out of MD/lg relationships.


End file.
